


Protect

by GalekhXigisi



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Animals, Birds, Dogs, Giant Spiders, Implied/Referenced Sex, Lions, M/M, Mating, Multi, Ravens, Snakes, Spiders, Trans Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Trans Male Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Winged Logic | Logan Sanders, Wings, this is gonna get wild quick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 10:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19207630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalekhXigisi/pseuds/GalekhXigisi
Summary: Spiders "vibrate" to speak with each other. Huntsman spiders, specifically, "purr" when they're attracting a mate. Aka, these three are going to fuck.





	1. Intro

The spider’s mannerisms were unintentional, mirroring the snake’s own. They were two different species, two completely different units. One stood tall and confident, the other stooped over with a timid exterior. The eight extra limbs wrap tight around the spider’s waist, clasped around their body with an extra sense of protection. The boy was as deadly as could be, yes, but nerves held them back, much unlike the snake. The snake couldn't dare get held back. He had slithered his way to the top, thick tail following in his wake, trailing bright yellow. 

 

They act the same without realizing it. The spider lies, fangs bared when needed. Every strike was false, sure, but the multicolored eyes still kept a precise measurement to each hit. He keeps it an inch away from the lion’s ear as he slams one of the smooth legs forward, a threat followed by a promise. The snake does the same thing, though he’s much crueler than the spider would dare be. His fangs just barely miss, pulling off a tuft of fur in their wake. 

 

The raven doesn’t dare cower for either, now do they for him. The wings become a silent cover for all of them, though they can’t exactly always be depended on. They don’t mind. It’s protection, all the same. It’s comforting, protecting them from the harsh comments of the others. The raven’s wings silently protect them and they do their best to help as much as they can. THey try to return the favor, acting harshly at the others that dare make a singular motion at the raven. If it seems even  _ vaguely _ threatening or incorrect, they strike without remorse for their victims. 

 

The lion and the dog are somewhat slow to warm up to the snake, especially the lion, who was slow to warm up both the spider and the raven as well. The raven keeps a close eye on the spider, though he knows he can fend for himself. He can’t help it. Something about his instincts forces him to protect, to stay aware of them and their reactions to things. He stands as support for the two, slowly accepting the dog and the lion into their little circle of misfits and unknown. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Virgil slips in the bed beside Damien, not minding at the snake coils around him only to his. “I don’t have much heat to me,” Virgil reminds softly, leaning into the other. He’s cold, both of them are, but that’s common, especially given how cold it currently was. Both should have been hibernating, should have passed the fuck out a long time ago. However, with Roman around, they didn’t have to worry about that. The lion let off more than just enough heat, not to mention the fact that Patton did the exact same. They were both practically heaters for the two. 

 

Roman smirks as he walks in, holding an arm full of blankets. The lion throws them atop the two without a single warning, smirking at Virgil’s little squeak. “Your knight in shining armor has arrived,” he announces as he lays practically on top of Virgil. There comes a kitten-like mewl from him, the only other response being a huff. “I love you two,” he supplies as he rolls off of Virgil, who lets out a hiss at the loss of warmth. 

 

“Love you, too,” Damien supplies, tailing coiling around Roman. 

 

Virgil mewls at yet  _ another _ loss of warmth, throwing the blankets off of him so he can move to lay  _ \-- mostly -- _ on top of Roman, coiled around him just as much Deceit had. Their mannerisms are still so similar without even noticing it. Damien, Deceit, Snake, it didn’t matter which name they used for them. He still had the same mannerisms as the spider currently wrapping his smooth arms around them. All of their limbs simultaneously coax around the two currently lying on the bed. He’s practically buzzing, though his instincts wouldn’t exactly detest to the action. 

 

“Sorry, dear,” Roman mumbles as he wraps his own arms around Virgil, pressing kisses to his cheeks. He pulls the blanket over them with a wide smile. “How was your guys’ day, my loves?” 

 

“Mostly slept,” Virgil supplies as he prods the blanket to lace around all three of them. “My new anxiety medicine really knocks me out, plus this cold is killing me.” 

 

Damien nods as he presses a kiss to Roman’s cheek, forked tongue flicking at Virgil’s lips just a second after. “I’ve mostly slept because of the cold, so I can’t really say much. And you, Ro?” 

 

Roman smirks. “I now have the lead role.” 

 

“That’s amazing,” Damien supplies as he presses yet another kiss to the other’s cheek, followed by a messy one to his lips before Virgil lets out a whine, signaling that he, too, wants a part in the action. They press their lips together in sloppy kisses, again and again, smirks pressing from Roman and Damien when Virgil lets out the softest thing of a “purr.” Despite being a more spider-like man, he could easily be convinced to be a cat if someone had just known his habits over his actual self. 

 

Roman pats the youngest’s head, praising softly, “Good boy.” Virgil perks up at the praise without a second of hesitation, cheeks flushing pink instantly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spiders "vibrate" to speak with each other. Huntsman spiders, specifically, "purr" when they're attracting a mate. Aka, these three are going to fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Please join my Discord server!  
> https://discord.gg/eGkwayy
> 
>  
> 
> Come and talk to me, too!!
> 
> Tumblr: GalehkXigisi or Transheman (May not respond, Tumblr is a buggy bitch)
> 
> Instagram: Todorokishootme or Assbutt666
> 
> Discord: Shooketh Whomst#2679
> 
> Twitter (SFW): DavenderLav
> 
> Twitter (NSFW): DaveyWinchester
> 
> Kik: AdrienSatan


End file.
